Hellfire
by Cutthroat777
Summary: Macavity's newest prisoner awakens strange feelings in him, feelings he doesn't want towards his prisoner. Sonfic.


**Disclaimer: I don't own CATS or The Hunchback of Notre Dame. I don't have it in my budget, even after Christmas.**

**This is my first fanfic, so I don't expect it to be perfect (not that any ones following this will be either). Reviews and criticisms are welcomed, that lets me know people are reading it. The idea for this started after I saw the song Hellfire on Youtube and watched a clip from CATS directly after it. So I hope you enjoy my first fanfic, I hope to write many more.**

* * *

Hellfire

Macavity sat alone in the throne room of his warehouse. He stared lazily at the fire pit in the center of the room, the flames flickering ever so slightly. All of his henchmen were elsewhere in the building, most of them guarding his newest prisoner. Earlier that day he had once again invaded the Jellicle's Junkyard, though it wasn't to kidnap his former mate Demeter, but to kidnap another queen. Recently he had barely thought of the queen who feared him more then anything else, but his mind was occupied by the other queen, whom he had kidnapped, though not without some cuts and singed hair, thanks to Mistoffelees' lightning bolts. But he didn't consider it kidnapping, after all she was HIS daughter. Sure he had raped Demeter when she was mated to Munkustrap, but that did not make "Straps" her father. Macavity figured it would be rather obvious though; the closest relative to his daughter with the same colored fur was her aunt and Demeter's sister, Bombalurina. "That red fur," Macavity thought, running his jagged claws through his tangled fur, "And those eyes, why do they still linger in my mind?" He leapt of his throne and levitated towards the fire pit, landing just far enough where the flames wouldn't singe his hair. He held his paw out, and a small amount of flames leapt into his paw, floating in a sphere encircled by his claws. "Conjuring has so many uses," he thought, wondering if the "magical Mr. Mistoffelees" knew how to control his powers this way. Despite what Demeter and Bombalurina said about him in their song, he had more powers then levitation. He had hypnosis, pyrokinesis, teleportation, but it wasn't important that the tribe knew all his powers, perhaps the only member who knew ALL his powers was Old Deuteronomy, his father. "Father my ass!" Macavity roared out loud, tossing the fire in his paws into the wall, singing the concrete, "What father banishes his own son!?!" Realizing he had completely got off his train of thought, Macavity left the room and walked into the dungeons, stopping at the cell of his prisoner. "Wake her up!" he yelled to one of his henchmen, the rat grabbing a stick and prodding the kitten. When she awoke and saw Macavity staring at her, she gasped and backed into the shadows, her bright eyes reflecting in the faint moonlight coming through a small window. Once the henchmen had unlocked the cell, he stepped in, causing the kitten to cower in fear even more. He strode closer, kneeling down to look into her eyes, which let him see small tears running down her face. He grabbed her by the scruff of her neck, dragging her up to his throne room.

When they reached the destination, he threw her before the fire, but not before tearing her collar off. He slowly walked around the fire, watching the kitten shake while she curled up in fear. "Look at me kitten!" Macavity said, kneeling next to her as he threw the collar onto his throne. However the kitten didn't respond and remained in her same spot. "LOOK AT ME JEMIMA!" he roared, grabbing his daughter's face and bringing it up to his. "Why are you doing this?" she sobbed, voice still beautiful even in sadness. "You're my daughter Jemima! I'm entitled to do what I want with you!" he replied, his eyes wandering from Jemima's face to her underdeveloped body. His eyes focused on her red calico fur, her small breasts, and soon the area between her thighs. But Jemima's sobs snapped him back to reality. He looked up at her and the look she gave him with her large eyes pierced him like a knife. Macavity almost gasped in shock to feel his knees slightly wobble and his blood run cold. He took his eyes off his daughter and threw her aside, summoning two henchmen. "Take her back to her cell," he ordered, "And put double security on it!" Macavity knew his time with his daughter was waning thin. His younger brothers, along with several other toms, probably Alonzo, Plato, Skimbleshanks, Mistoffelees and others would soon reach his hideout. It was on the exact opposite side of London to where the junkyard was, but thanks to his teleportation, he could make the trip in seconds, while the real one could take up to and hour or more. As the Napoleon of Crime climbed up to his throne, images flashed through his head. He recalled the night he had raped Demeter, hearing her moan and scream, seeing her scratch at the ground and trying to force him off. But the image of Demeter was soon replaced by his daughter, Jemima. He now saw himself on top of her, feeling the delicious taste of her mouth with his tongue, feeling his claws toy with her breasts, and the amazing tightness of the calico kitten. "STOP IT!" he screamed out loud, smashing his head against seat of his throne. He saw her small collar, and picked it up, smelling her tantalizing scent wafting off it. "What is wrong with me?!?" he thought, sure he was a diabolical, evil tom, but he had standards, and raping his daughter was not one of them. "It's a spell," he thought, "A trick; some mystical force is doing this to me! Those features of hers, her large beautiful eyes, her scent, her fur, everything about her speaks beauty. Why have I just noticed it now? I saw her the night of the previous ball, I heard her sing from my hiding spot with her beautiful voice, yet why didn't I feel this way then?" The monster of depravity slowly slinked of his throne, towards the growing flames of the fire, in which he saw the haunting image of his daughter, while the shadows taunted him like demons.

Beata Bast

You know I'm not a righteous tom,

But I regret nothing I have said or done.

Beata Bast

You know I'm so much eviler

Then the common, vulgar crook or thug

He looked at the fire and the figure of Jemima seemed to taunt him by sensually dancing through the flames

Then tell me dear Bast

Why I see her dancing there

Why her beautiful eyes scorch my soul

He looked at the collar and rubbed it against his face, absorbing as much of her scent as her could.

I feel her, I see her

The moonlight in her luscious fur

I blazing in me out of all control

The fire seemed to leap higher now, causing Macavity to step back in shock.

Like fire

Hell Fire

This fire in my skin

This burning

Desire

I turning me to sin

The shadows seemed to leap off the wall, taking the forms of demonic cats, which surrounded him.

It's not my fault!

The cats opened their drooling mouths so how sharp fangs and their eyes glowed bright red.

I'm not to blame!

It is my daughter

The calico that set this flame

They drew closer, forming a circle around him and the fire.

It's not my fault

If in Bast's paws

She made the demons so much

Stronger then my claws

The demons turned into flames and swirled around Macavity like ribbons, before joining the fire in a crash.

Protect my dear Bast

Don't let this kitten cast her spell

Don't let her beauty sear my fur and bone

Destroy Jemima

And let her taste the fires of Hell

Or else let he me mine and mine alone

At that moment a ghost like image of Jemima emerged from the flames, drawing closer to her father until she disappeared into the air. A knock at the door awoke Macavity from his hallucinations. "Come in," he said, turning to see one of his rats enters the room. "Master Macavity," he stuttered, stepping closer, "The kitten has escaped." "WHAT?!?" Macavity roared, grabbing the rat by his neck and lifting him up into the air. "She's no where in the warehouse," the rat managed to say, fearing that Macavity would end his life. "But…how?" Macavity said, before throwing the rat aside, "NEVERMIND! Get out you idiot! I'll find her, I'll find her if I have to burn the entire junkyard to the ground!" He turned to face the fire, adding his dark magic to the flames, causing them to glow scarlet and black.

Hell Fire

Dark Fire

Now Jemima, it's your turn

Choose me or your pyre

Be mine or all will burn

He threw the collar into the flames, causing them to temporarily go out. The shadows then drew around Macavity like a shroud.

Bast have mercy on her.

Bast have mercy on me!

The fires suddenly reappeared, wrapping themselves around Macavity, lifting him into the air.

BUT SHE WILL BE MINE OR SHE…WILL…BURN!

As Macavity landed on the ground, the fire returned to normal, though Macavity was now glowing with energy.

Jemima was so relived to feel the wind blowing on her face, the feeling of freedom! The tom who had rescued her was right behind her, making sure they weren't being followed. They quickly cut into a side alley, stopping to rest, as the clouds began to rumble and rain began to fall. "I think will stay here for tonight," the tom said, motioning to an empty, overturned trash can, "We'll get back home by morning." They both curled up inside, their fur and body heat keeping each other warm. The loud of blast of thunder split the air as lightning crashed into the antenna of the building next to them. Jemima jumped in fear and wrapped herself around the tom. "It's ok," he said, "I'm here." As he wrapped his arms around her she said, "Thanks for saving me Tumble. And…um…I've always wanted to tell you this…I love you." Tumblebrutus smiled at her and licked her cheek before they nuzzled heads. "I love you too Jemi," he replied, before both of them drifted off into sleep.


End file.
